We Got Married Today (I Want What I Cant Have)
by SupermanisaBoss
Summary: This is another One-Shot for my story I Want What I Cant Have. Brittany and Santana get Married!


**2020**

The day has finally come, today is the day Santana and I become Wife and Wife. Isn't that awesome? I can't believe the day has finally come, shit I still can't believe she said yes. Santana and I decided to have a small wedding, with just immediate family and our friends from college. Our reception is going to be at Puck and I's bar and there will be a lot more people there that weren't at the wedding.

As I stand in our room in our apartment double checking my bow tie I feel my stomach start to churn. I have never been this nervous in my life. Puck and my Dad are out in the living room waiting on me to be ready. Santana and I are getting married on the beach by Santa Monica Pier. She begged me to get married there. It's where we had our first date and it's where I proposed, so I guess it is kind of perfect.

I haven't seen Santana since yesterday morning, she insisted that she stay the night at Quinn's and then meet me at the beach. Quinn promised she was in good hands and that I don't need to worry. Over the years her and Santana have become the best of friends and I couldn't be happier. I think Santana picking Quinn to be her Bridesmaid is awesome.

I look to the mirror and straighten my bow tie one more time before taking a deep breath and walking out to the living room. When I walk out Puck smiles at me as my dad walks over and gives me a big hug.

"You look beautiful Britt" he whispers in my ear before kissing me on the cheek. I told Santana I didn't want to wear a dress and she was completely fine with it. She loves me in suspenders anyway. I decided on wearing a white button down, with black suspenders and a black bow tie, completed with crisp white pants. I'd say I look pretty sexy.

I smile shyly "Thanks Dad" I pat him on the back before sliding on my flip flops.

Since we're getting married on the beach I plan on being barefoot so my choice in footwear isn't that big of a deal. I am definitely not getting married in flip flops, Santana would not agree to that. Just thinking about her makes me have chills. I can't wait to see her. I can't wait to see how beautiful she is. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I just...can't wait.

"You ready?" Puck asks as he walks to the door.

I take one more deep breath and give a tight nod. I walk out the door and slide into the back seat of Puck's car. Puck slides into the driver seat as my Dad slides into the passengers seat. I couldn't have asked for better people in my life. The two most important guys in my life are in this car and they are close to being just as excited as I am.

* * *

When we pull up to the beach my nerves get even worse. Seeing my friends and family in their seats ready to witness greatness really has me crazy. I climb out of the car and slide my shoes off. Once I shake my shoulders out and take a deep breath I make my way to the altar. The pastor is already there waiting for us with a huge smile. He's a friend of Santana's parents and he was happy to do this for us. As I walk up Santana's mom stands up-

"Damn Mama you trying to outshine us all?" Santana's mom laughs "You look beautiful" I smile as I lean into give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Such a charmer" She winks wrapping her arms around me "I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in law" she kissed me on the cheek before sitting back down.

Santana's mom means so much to me. When I met her parents they accepted me for what I am right away. They said if Santana loves me then they will too. When they found out about my mother not being with us anymore they treated me with such love. It was unreal. Santana's mom told me I better start calling her Mama or she would smack me.

I make my way up to my spot at the altar and look out to all my friends. Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar and Sam were all able to make it. They said they wouldn't miss this for the world. I also see John and his boyfriend Kurt sitting in the back. I wave at them with a thumbs up. I couldn't have pulled off my proposal if it wasn't for John. My Dad and Puck make their way up to me. My Dad stands directly behind me as Puck stands behind him. I go to say something to my dad when I see Quinn's bug pull up. I know Santana isn't with her but I'm still excited to see her.

Once Quinn makes it down to us she leans up to kiss me on the cheek "You look great Britt" she winks before taking her spot on Santana's side. Quinn is here which mean's Santana will be here any second. I feel my palms start to get sweaty. I scratch at the back of my neck until my dad smacks my hand away. Fuck, I am nervous.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, when I reopen them I see a black Limo pull up. This is it, my future wife is in that Limo. As I look on I see Santana's Dad climb out of the back seat looking mighty good in his suit. He turns towards the back seat with his hand outstretched. When I see a slender tan hand reach out and slide into his I feel my heart flutter. Santana finally climbs out of the car and I feel like my heart exploded from all the feels. She is so beautiful. She's wearing a simple white dress, that pushes her chest up oh so deliciously, it's tight around the torso and flows to the ground. She has her hair down and curled just the way I like it. I can see her beaming smile from here.

Santana loops her arm through her Dads and starts her way down the aisle. I never take my eyes off her and she never takes her eyes off me. When they reach me Santana's Dad leans into kiss her cheek before stretching out his hand to shake mine. I shake his hand and bring him into a hug, smiling when he kisses my cheek as well. Once her dad is seated next to his beautiful wife I smile and turn my attention towards my soon to be.

I clear my throat reaching my hands out to grab hers "You look...amazing" I whisper as she steps closer to me with tears in her eyes.

"So do you babe" she whispers back while squeezing my hands in hers.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. This is a sacred rite, an ancient rite. As Santana and Brittany prepare to join their lives, it is important to understand that everyone present has played a part in shaping their lives and will continue to play a vital role in their continuing future. And thus, we are here not only to witness their vows to each other but to bestow upon them our blessing. And now the couple will read their Vows." The pastor says.

Santana bites her bottom lip trying to control her smile. I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs. Oh what a beautiful sound.

"Did you write your own vows?" The pastor looks between Santana and I.

Santana nods her head "We did" she smiles up at me, telling me to go first.

I clear my throat and give Santana's hands a little squeeze "When I first met you, you were dating my best friend" Santana smiles "The instant I saw you I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from you. There was something about you that took a hold of me and wouldn't let go." I clear my throat once again "I am the person I am today because of you, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how grateful I am for that. You have taught me how to be happy and you have taught me how to love" I see a tear run down Santana's cheek and I smile "I love you Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you" I smile wiping a tear off my cheek. I reach forward and wipe the tears off her face with the pad of my thumb. Santana grabs my wrist, kissing my thumb before intertwining our fingers.

"Santana, your vows" The pastor whispers to us. I look over and see Quinn wipe a tear from her eye. Softy.

Santana squeezes my hands before speaking "From the moment I first met you I knew I wanted you in my life. Either as a lover or a friend, I would take what I could get. The way I feel when I am around you is unreal, I have never been this happy in my entire life." I swallow the lump in my throat "You mean more to me than anything in this world, and I think I would be lost if I wouldn't have met you. I feel like we were made for each other and without you I don't think I would survive. Without you I am nothing. I promise to show you everyday how much you mean to me." Santana wipes another tear from her eye.

"I Love You" I whisper.

Santana smiles with a wink.

"By the power vested in me by God and the state of California, I now pronounce you Wife and Wife."

Santana squeezes my hands as she bounces on the tips of her toes. So fucking cute.

"You may now kiss the bride" The Pastor says.

I grab Santana by the hips as she wraps her arms around my neck, the moment our lips touch I moan into her mouth. I have waited a day and a half to kiss this woman, and now that she is my wife, kissing her is even more awesome. I tighten my grip on her hips as I slide my tongue between hers, smiling at the moan she lets slip. We break apart with a pop when we hear everyone clapping and cheering. Santana and I turn towards our friends and family with our fingers tangled together.

We smile towards one another before making our way to the Limo. Once we get there we Santana slides in first with me right beside her.

"Holy shit" Santana says with a laugh once we have the door shut "That really just happened" she leans over to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Yes it did. You are officially stuck with me" I whisper against her lips. Santana cups my chin and kisses my nose.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my love" she places one more kiss against my lips before tangling her fingers with mine and letting the driver know where to go.

* * *

Puck told us to drive around for about 20 minutes before coming to the bar. He said everything is ready, he just wants to make sure everyone is there before we come in.

After about 20 minutes we arrive at the bar "You ready Mrs. Pierce-Lopez?" I say with an eyebrow wiggle.

Santana laughs "Yes I am, Mrs. Pierce-Lopez" she pushes me out the door with a beaming smile. I lean in to grab her hand to help her out. Wouldn't want her to ruin her pretty dress. We walk hand in hand to the front door. I grab the handle and allow Santana to walk in first-

"Congratulations!" Is screamed as soon as we make it inside.

Santana jumps back with a hand to her chest "Fuck" she shakes her head with a laugh before dragging me all the way in.

Santana's parents are the first people to walk up to us "Congratulations you two" Her mom says kissing us both on the cheeks.

"Thanks Mama" Santana says before hugging both her and her father. Puck comes and pats me on the back.

"Hey, can I borrow you for a second?" I kiss Santana on the cheek before following Puck to the stock room.

"What's up?" I ask once we are alone.

Puck smiles before wrapping his arms around me. I laugh as I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him just as tight.

"I'm so happy for you dude" He says once we step back "You sure you're set on your first dance song? I still can't believe she let you chose."

"Yes. She loves Ray Charles. Even though he didn't write the song nor was he the first to sing it, it's one of her favorite songs from him" I smile. "I can't believe she did either" I laugh walking back out to find my wife. Damn, that feels good.

As I walk back to the main floor I spot Santana over my the bar talking to Quinn. I pat Sam on the back as I pass him. Once I reach my beautiful wife I slide my hands around her waist from behind and lean in to place a gentle kiss on cheek. Santana smiles as she leans back into me, running her nails over my hands.

"You look nice Quinn" I say with a smile.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself" she winks before taking a sip of her wine.

"Hello everyone" We hear come over the sound system "I'm Mercedes, a friend of Santana and Brittany's." Santana turns us towards her with a confused face. So cute. "Brittany came to me a few weeks ago asking if I would sing their first dance song. I have to say I am very honored and I would love nothing more." Santana turns towards me with a beaming smile "So if I could have the happy couple to the dance floor" Mercedes says as she walks over to the center of the stage.

Santana grabs my hand pulling me to the center of the dance floor as our friends and family gather around the outside. The dance floor isn't huge since our bar isn't the biggest but it works perfectly for us.

Santana wraps her arms around my neck as my hands move to her waist "What song did you choose?" She asks with the cutest head tilt.

 _ **I'm gonna love you, like nobody's loved you**_  
 _ **Come rain or come shine**_  
 _ **High as a mountain, deep as a river**_

Santana's cheeks flush "Brittany" she whispers and leans her forehead on my chest. I tighten my hold on her waist as we dance.

 _ **I guess when you met me**_  
 _ **It was just one of those things**_  
 _ **But don't you ever bet me**_

Santana looks up at me with teary eyes "I love you" I whisper placing a small kiss on her forehead.

 _ **'**_ _ **Cause I'm gonna be true if you let me**_  
 _ **You're gonna love me, like nobody's loved me**_  
 _ **Come rain or come shine**_

Santana moves her hands so she can scratch her nails up and down my neck "You are _so_ gonna get lucky tonight" she teases. I can't help but laugh at her goofiness.

"So you like the song?" I smile.

 _ **We'll be happy together, unhappy together**_  
 _ **Now won't that be just fine**_  
 _ **The days may be cloudy or sunny**_

 _"_ You know I do baby" she bites her bottom lip "I love you" she leans up to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

 **We're in or out of the money**  
 **But I'm with you always**  
 **I'm with you rain or shine**

* * *

After Santana and I had our first dance we cut the cake and let everyone take a seat and relax. We had an open bar so people were taking advantage of that. As Santana and I sit in our seats feeding each other cake Puck stands up and grabs the mic. Oh God.

"Hi, My names Puck and I am Brittany's best man" he smiles over at us as he lifts his glass of bourbon. "I've known Brittany for a long time, it's hard to imagine my life before Brittany honestly. In case you didn't know Santana was my girlfriend first, but Brittany stole her from me" he laughs. As does everyone else. "I knew there was something special about Santana and I can happily say that I have never been happier for my girl Britt. You all are a beautiful couple and I wish you a lifetime of happiness" he raises his class once again as we all clap.

Santana gets my attention by smashing cake against my mouth "Ooops sorry" she whispers as she cleans it off with her fingers. When I look over at her, her eyes have turned a shade darker as she licks the icing off her fingers.

"God woman, you are going to kill me" I whisper leaning in to connect our lips in my favorite kiss.

"Hey Guys" I hear Puck say from beside me.

"Hey, thanks for the speech Noah" Santana smiles up at him before leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Of course. So when are you all going on the Honeymoon?" He takes a seat beside me as he sips his drink.

"Next week, and we'll be gone for a week and a half" I wiggle my eyebrows up and down, laughing when Santana shoves my shoulder.

"Alright cool, just wanted to make sure" He grabs his drink and stands up "I really am happy for you guys."

"Thanks Puck" I give him a high five and turn back to my wife "So when can we leave?"

Santana throws her head back with a laugh "Babe, this is our party. We can't just leave."

I look around at all the drunk people "Sure we can" I look back at her "I want to make love to my wife" I smile.

Santana looks to me with a sweet smile "I do too" she looks up "Give me a second" she says kissing my lips before taking off.

I lean back in my seat and wait for her to return.

"You finally did it" I look over to see Quinn has taken Santana's seat.

"I did. Can you believe it?" I laugh.

Quinn chuckles "Honestly? No" she smiles "But I am so happy you did. Santana is perfect for you" she looks out into the crowd of people.

"Yes she is" I smile just thinking about her "So...you and Puck?"

Quinn looks to me with a sad smile "I don't know. I mean some days we're good and then others I don't know what we're doing."

I see my wife running back over with a huge smile "You'll figure it out Quinne. You always do."

Santana comes up and grabs my hand "Let's go" she starts pulling me up from my chair.

"Go where?" I look back down at Quinn and see her laughing.

"I talked to Mama, she's gonna take care of everything" she says while waving her hand around.

I lean down and kiss Quinn on the cheek "Call you later" I say before I'm dragged away by my wife.

* * *

Santana and I arrive back at our apartment in 15 minutes. As soon as she has the door open she pulls me in by my suspenders. Santana wraps her arms around my neck and crashes our lips together in a passionate kiss. She moves her hands down to grasp my suspenders once again, pulling me towards our room.

I pull back from her delicious mouth "Wait" i pant.

Santana shakes her head "Don't want to" she connects our lips once again.

"Babe" I breathe against her lips "I'm supposed to carry you."

Santana pulls back with a smile "God, I love you."

I smile before bending down and hooking my arm under her legs, picking her up bridal style.

Once we get to our room I gently place her back on her feet as to not ruin her dress by throwing her on the bed. I lean down and connect our lips in a slow kiss. I reach behind her to pull the zipper of her dress down. Once I have the zipper down I step back and allow her to pull it from her body, leaving her in a pure white strapless bra and a pure white thong.

"You look like an angel" I laugh.

Santana smiles as she steps up to me to remove my bow tie and suspenders. Once those are on the floor she starts to slowly unbutton my shirt. I slide the shirt from my body as she takes control of taking my pants off. I lean forward once again to connect our lips as I reach behind her to unclasp her bra. I move my hands from her back to slide up her toned stomach until I come in contact with her tits. God I love her chest.

Santana moans in my mouth as she unclasps my bra and does the same to me. I bite down on her bottom lip as she pinches my nipples with her fingers. I guide her backwards by her hips until she crawls up to lay flat on the bed. I climb over her and settle between her legs.

I lean down to place a kiss on her nose "You are so beautiful" I whisper.

Santana bites her bottom lip as she moves her hands from my back to the waistband of my boxers. She pulls them down as far as she can until I lean back and throw them to the floor. I sit on my heels as I hook my fingers in her thong and slowly pull it down her beautiful tan legs. I kiss from her ankle to her hip bone before connecting our lips together once again.

"I love you" she whispers against my lips as she moves her hands to the small of my back.

I smile "I love you too" I slide my tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance. As soon as our tongues tangle I moan and move my right hand down to my painfully hard dick. I slide it up and down her slick heat, loving the whimpers she makes before slowly entering her. I wrap my arms around her back as I lean my forehead against hers. I kiss her lips one more time before starting up a steady pace. Santana moans and wraps her legs around my waist as she digs her nails into my back. I love when she does that, it feels so good.

I lean down to place small kisses on her already sweaty neck, taking a nip at her pulse point as I speed up the pace of my hips. Santana grunts in my ear as she moves her feet up and down my legs. I grab her right leg, bringing it around my waist as I start to thrust faster.

"Fuck, f-feels good" she moans kissing my cheek as I move my hand to the back of her neck. I start to slam into her as I shove my tongue in her mouth, moaning when she sucks the life out of it. I love this woman so much.

"Shit" I whimper when I feel her pussy clench around me "You feel s-so g-good" I moan against her lips as I lean back placing my hands on her hips. Santana places her hands on my toned abdomen, scratching her nails down every time I hit her spot.

"Rub my c-clit" she pants out as she moves her hands to my ass, urging me to go harder. I lick my lips as I move my right hand to her clit and make fast tight circles "Yeah B-baby, j-just" I slam into her "L-like that" she pants out, digging her nails into my ass. I tighten my grip on her hip as I pinch her clit and slam into her "Fuuuck" she squeals coming all over my dick and her thighs.

I slow my thrusts down for her to catch her breath. She moves her hands from my ass to my back pulling me towards her. I lean my forehead against hers, kissing her as best I can as I quicken my pace once again.

"F-fuck, I l-love you" I moan when her pussy clenches around me. That is one of the best feelings. Santana smiles up at me before grabbing my lower lip with her teeth and shoving her tongue in my mouth. I feel myself getting closer. I slide my hand between our bodies and pinch her clit, groaning when her pussy clenches again "you're s-so tight" I whine thrusting into her harder "I can b-barely m-move" I lick my lips before pinching her clit again.

"F-fuck I'm c-close" she pants moving her hands to the back of my head "C-come with m-me baby" she whispers. I quicken my thrusts, grunting against her mouth as I rub her clit "That's it" she moans, throwing her head back. I bury my head in her neck as I feel it coming. I pinch her clit again, moaning when she comes around my dick once again. One more thrust-

"San-" I moan out as I empty myself inside her. I thrust a few more times, before I come to a stop and rest against her body. Santana kisses my cheek as she scratches her nails on my scalp. I place a kiss against her neck before sitting up and pulling out. I look down and moan at the beautiful mess we made.

Santana grabs my forearms to pull me down. I lay between her legs and rest my chin on her chest.

"We got married today" she smiles as she runs her hands through my sweaty hair.

I place a kiss on her sweaty skin before looking up at her with a smile "Yes, we did."

Santana smiles as she interlocks our fingers "I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too. So much" I whisper back.

 **Well there's another one-shot! Love it? Hate it? I really hoped you enjoyed it! Hope it didn't suck assssss. I know I didn't include rings in the wedding but I was already stressed about that as is. I didn't think I would write a good wedding.  
**


End file.
